This invention relates to a vehicle hitch for pulling a trailer or the like and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a bi-level hitch which is readily adaptable to a tubular vehicle bumper.
Heretofore there have been various types of adjustable trailer hitches such as the hitches shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,362 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,006 to Borges, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,956 to Edinger. Also, different types of trailer hitch adapters are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,161 to Pollart, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,550 to Pearson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,134 to Dees. More particularly, a retractable trailer hitch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,155 to Sandage. In this patent a trailer hitch is shown in a raised position adjacent the rear of an automobile bumber and in a retracted position underneath the vehicle. None of the prior art patents specifically disclose a hinged bi-level hitch for high axle vehicles which is attached to a heavy duty tubular bumber which gives the operator a choice of using an upper hitch assembly or a lower hitch assembly.